Godestrorah
Made when billions of micro destroyahs were released onto an island along with 8 dorats, however on the island also were 2 godzillasaurs, a baragon on vacation, and a mothra Leo and battra egg. When a nuclear bomb exploded on the island the destroyah DNA and ghidorah DNA amplified the other DNA present. The result was a yellow Godzilla with red eyes, a micro oxygen horn, 2 hands that are designed for digging but have opposable thumbs, 2 yellow scaled moth wings that shoot elemental energy, a shoulder cannon, and 8 snake tails that have horns hat shoot prism beams. This beast has many forms listed below. Microscopic form:30 cm long, can inject micro oxygen and generate magnetic shields. Juvenile form:10 ft tall, can shoot and inject micro oxygen, generate magnetic shields, and have shoulder cannons. Aquatic form:100 ft tall, powers of juvenile but now is more designed for swimming and can charge atomic energy into attacks. Aggregate form:100 ft tall, powers of juvenile but now is more designed for burrowing and can breathe hellfire. Aerial form:100 ft long and 125 ft wingspan, powers of juvenile but is more designed for flying and can now shoot lightning, gravity bolts, and fire elemental energy from its wings, also it has 2 tails that shoot prism beams. Young form:450 ft tall, created when the A team merges (aerial, aquatic, and aggregate,)this form is basically the combination of there powers and this has bat like wings and now breaths a potent combination of the previous breath powers, also covered in skeleton armor. larva form:600 ft tall, this is the form when it sheds the armor and now grows all eight tails and now can suck out life force and spin silk. Imago form:800 ft tall, when the larva form cocoons on the tree of life this is when the wings become moth like and start producing pollen. Moth form:when imago form splits into billions of moths about the size of micros. Final form:950 ft tall, when an aggregate merges with an imago the aggregate attaches below the imago similar to final destroyah. Adult form:1150 ft tall, when 2 final forms and a moth form merge together adult form forms, basically description above. Rainbow form:when a spirit is sacrificed to adult form who now gains rainbow Mothras powers. Armor form:when 3 young forms merge with rainbow form it turns into armor form who now has indestrutable armor and the ability to turn into metal. Eternal form:when armor form sheds. Aged form:when eternal form is merged with armor form, basically the true adult form. Meltdown form:when any forms nuclear heart overrides, boost in breath attacks power. Multimeltdown form:when meltdown micros merge there way up to aged form. Super form:when meltdown form absorbs the amulet of orochi, the tails are moved to the center of the wings and stick out around his body like how a peacock spreads his feathers, his tails are replaced with a very thick red snake head that breathes plasma and it's eyes shoot lightning. Lots of forms right, anyway godestrorah has the attacks of his genome parents and combinations of his basic attacks.